


Zephyr

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Other, TW!! Death mention, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, nah I didnt write this at 11:30 pm, only a lil bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Ro-Ro, I’m proud to introduce you to my new best friend, Zephyria. The first Obsidian Dragon in all of the Mind Palace!~Roman destroys something precious, and Remus for once can't fix it.
Relationships: none really - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Zephyr

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeeeyyyy!!  
> Sorry I havent been posting much. Online school's a bi0tch lol. Also im painting a pair of shoes!! Its cool.  
> Anyways, enjoy some Remus angst!! I cant really write battle scenes soooo....yeaaahh....  
> -Fox

Roman was extremely upset. Maybe it was the pounding headache that Remus had so kindly given him from banging his head in with his spiked mace. Maybe it was Patton’s constant repression of anything selfish (in this case, the callback Roman had worked so hard to achieve.) Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't gone questing in a while. 

Yeah, maybe that was it.

A small smirk played on Roman’s face as he pushed himself back from his desk. He slipped his prince uniform over the undershirt he had been wearing and grabbed his favorite sword. Roman summoned his power and pushed open his closet door. A grassy field laid beyond the doorways, and a village beyond that. The smirk grew into a carefree smile as he pushed past the other clothes he had in his closet, running happily into the field and doing a small twirl.

Alright. What to do today? He had stopped the dragon witch too many times now, not only was he bored of their duels but after the last one he had to bandage her up as she bled out on their battlefield. It was an awkward day for the both of them. 

_ Remus probably has a million dragon-witches. _ Roman rolled his eyes, walking towards the village. His eyes suddenly lit up.  _ Ah, that's it! _

He strolled amongst the villagers, waving to a few and digging out some candy for the children that waved to him. 

“Camden!! Good to see you again!” Roman waved to a man carving a picture into a beam of the stables. (Yes, he made some villagers into Thomas’s friends. It helped him feel...human. Even if he was certainly not.) 

“Prince Roman!” Camden turned around and waved. “What horse shall I bring out for you today, good sir?”

“Bring my Promise, Camden. She’s the toughest horse I know.”

“Yes my prince!” Camden went into the stables and brought back out a black horse, her dark hair shining a blue color in the bright sun. “What quest are you on today?”

“I am going to slay one of the Duke’s dragons.” Roman smiled and mounted Promise. “I need something less...awkward after last time. And I feel bad about hurting her now.”

“Ah, understandable.” Camden nodded. “I wish you all the good luck!”

“Thank you, Camden!” Roman waved and flicked Promise’s reins, galloping off towards the dark forest that separated the two halves of the Imagination. 

Roman road for a while before finding a sheltered spot in the forest. It was near a dragon cave but was covered with bushes and trees so it was practically invisible. Just to be safe, Roman spread out a circle of seeds that soon sprouted into small, red roses. His own faerie circle. He gave Promise an apple and a scratch on the head before unsheathing his sword and stepping out of the circle, preparing for battle.

The dragon roared as it sensed Roman and the wonderful adrenaline rushed into his veins. He summoned his shield and snuck around the perimeter, examining the area. The dragon was much bigger than the Dragon Witch, but far less beautiful. Roman chuckled a bit when he found himself calling the dragon witch “beautiful.” 

The dragon flew out of the cave and wildly looked around for Roman. It found the prince and dove towards him on the ground. Roman jumped out of the way and sliced at its scales, some coming off but not damaging the dragon. He batted away dead scales and braced for attack again. It dove at him once more and Roman repeated his attack, hacking away at the same spot on its neck. It cried out in surprise and flew away again. Roman smirked and ran to the center of the battlefield. The dragon flew up higher and higher, then plummeted downwards, talons outstretched in an attempt to skewer the prince. Roman bolted out of its path at the last second. It fell into the ground like a cartoon character. He climbed onto the dragon’s back while it was stunned. The dragon tried to shake the prince off but he kept his grip on the loose scales on its neck. His sword kept hacking away at the weak spot until it gave a cry of pain, flailing around wildly and trying to shake him off. Finally, blood started to spurt through its wound. 

Roman grinned.

~

Remus jumped a little as a jolt of pain in his neck. Watercolors he was using went everywhere and he frowned, ripping out the page in his notebook that he for once thought looked good, until he _ fucked it up again like you always do- _

Another jolt of pain in his neck. He lifted a hand to rub at the spot and was surprised to find blood. But it was blue blood, not the red kind that normal people had. His eyes widened in horror. He shot up and ran to the bathroom and looked in the dingy mirror for a cut on his neck. Nothing was there even if the horrible slashing pain kept saying otherwise. 

A loud dragon cry cut through the air in his room, coming from his closet. Or perhaps, what was beyond the closet. He grabbed his mace, threw on some pants, and pushed past the piles of dirty clothes he threw in there to get into the imagination. 

Another dragon cry shook the ground. It was urgent, helpless. Remus’s neck radiated pain again and he took off to his tower, mounting his ghostly horse he kept there before turning and galloping to the spot the cries were coming from with great urgency.

~

Roman plunged his sword in for the last time. Blue blood was splattered everywhere, and dead dragon scales littered the floor. The body below him that was writhing in pain fell limp. It let out a screeching cry of pain before it fell to the floor, sending Roman rolling across the grass. He got up and went back over to the dragon, taking his sword from the fatal wound on its throat. He smirked as the life in its eyes sputtered in and out as the heart desperately tried to replace the blood it was losing. Roman pushed the sword in for good measure one last time, and left the scene. He approached Promise and was about to mount her when-

_ “NO!”  _ A horse darker than Promise with a ghost-like mane galloped into the field.  _ “NO!!” _

Remus threw himself off of the horse as soon as he was close enough and ran to the dying dragon. He pushed his hands to her neck and the bloodied flesh around it flowed softly with green light. It sputtered out quickly and Remus let out a horrified sound. He tried again and again, a cry of frustration coming from him every time he was denied.

“PLEASE!! ZEPHYR!!” Remus sobbed. The dragon’s eyes closed and Roman flinched away as Remus let out a wail of sadness. He hugged her neck and tried hanging on as she started to fade away from the tail up.

“No...no-nononono-STOP! STOP!” Remus held onto her tighter but soon fell onto the grass as the remnants of the dragon ever existing faded away. He let out another heartbroken wail and curled into a ball. The ghost horse that he had ridden walked towards him and lowered it's head, gently prodding Remus’s body with its snout. Remus dejectedly got up after it judged him a few moments of quiet sobbing, and half heartedly mounted his ghostly steed, laying forward as he cried into its mane. The horse turned to look where Roman was hiding for only a second, but hatred was all that he could see in the deathly eyes. 

Roman was stunned. He had never seen his brother show such emotion. Promise nudged his hand and he nodded, turning back and mounting her. He shook her reins and guided her back home, thinking all the way there.

It took him a week later to realize.

~

_ So...Y’know how I don’t have much energy? B’cause i'm bad and stuff? And Thomas doesn’t use me as much or something? _

_ It makes it hard to create things in the Imagination. It’s why the few animals I have there are my family.  _

_ I have a ghost horse named Midnight, a few octopuses, and one really big dragon I’m proud of.  _

_ She lives here in this cave I built just for her. It took so long…and it took even longer to save up enough energy to make her. _

_ Ro-Ro, I’m proud to introduce you to my new best friend, Zephyria. The first Obsidian Dragon in all of the Mind Palace! _

  
  



End file.
